The Chronicles of The Iron Colt- Chapter Two
by MFJaume2688
Summary: Things get heated up in Dodge Junction with the yet to be named Kansas Country Boy, what will happen?


**Chapter Two:**

**The Rough Riders Come Riding In**

As I sit at the bar and do my best to keep it together with all the stares and utterances directed at me, about me. I really want to get up and let them all know that they can come face me and say whatever they want to me directly, and I would happily oblige them to meet my arsenal and my fists. However, the ground starts shaking and there is a ruckus outside, then the saloon doors open and in a cloud of dust a group of ponies enter in and they are loud. One of them gets a look at me from under the brim of the hat sitting on its head and nudges another one and says, "Hey boys check it out, there is a new face in town! How's about we go give this non-pony a warm welcome!" Their laughter lets me know that they are not truly interested in welcoming me, rather they are looking for trouble and I was ready to respond in kind. The jingling of spurs tells me that they are coming close, so I turn around and I come face to face with a pony with cream colored hair and a mane that is green, the brown eyes looking at me are big and there is a grin to match. The pony speaks, the voice confirmed that this was a male, "Well howdy there stranger! Not to be rude but you need to vacate the seat you are in, that's my spot and I do not recall giving you permission to sit there." I look at this pony and check him up and down, no weapons I guess except his hooves, so I just pour myself a shot then down it right in front of him. The smile turns into a frown and the pony asks, "Hey pardner did ya hear a word I said? Get out of my spot or do I have to remove you forcefully?" I see that Brutus is ready to send a runner to go get the sheriff, but I would rather fight my own battle so I look at this pony and say, "Listen I ain't no pushover and as I see it, your name ain't on the damn seat so how about you and your boys step down before I have to get nasty. I ain't afraid to put you in your place but let me tell you something, I will kick your ass out of this saloon if you keep it up." Well the runner just left out the back and the ponies in front of me are rarin' for a scrap, the pony in front of me says, "All right let it be known I tried to be all civil like but now you have incurred the wrath of the Rough Riders! We own Dodge Junction you see, and we do whatever we like, and right now we are going to teach you a lesson that you soon won't forget!" I saw the move coming but I figured that I would give them a fighting chance to quit while ahead. The pony in front of me decides to throw a punch, I move out of the way and land a right hook right into his jaw which sends him down to the ground. My right hand feels like I punched a brick wall with my bare fist but before I could recover, another pony bucks and kicks me which sends me behind the bar. I lay on the floor, the wind just got knocked out of me, and I can hear that a brawl just got started up. I try to get up, but it feels like my whole body is about to just stop functioning, but I am not about to just keel over and die. I force myself to get up and I steady my breathing and I get my vision to clear up. Then I stand up and I look over the bar, I look for the responsible pony and jump over the bar and I start swinging, this got my blood boiling and now I want someone to pay! I am punching ponies left and right, some I grab by the mane and send a few well-placed punches to their eyes and jaws, others I grab and fling them to the ground however I am careful to not kill them as the last thing I want is to kill some pony who probably had kin that sorely needed them. Just then another one of those 'Rough Rider' sons of bitches comes galloping at me and tries to take some swipes at me with its front legs, I grab my Bowie knife with my right hand and keeping the sheath on I flip the blade down and mainly rely on the brass knuckles and the pommel spike. I throw a punch straight to this pony's left eye and then I grab its bottom jaw and put another right hook into its nose and finish it off with an uppercut, that pony goes down hard. Another pony tries to jump on top of me, but I luckily grab a leg and send him straight into the saloon floor. I back up into the bar, put my Bowie knife back on my belt and take in the sight, I had just somehow started up a saloon brawl and there are ponies on the floor with beer that was pouring out of broken bottles and scattered cards from the gaming tables and there is some blood spreading on the floor. I swear this was like being in a western movie from back home, but I had no time as a chair ended up being thrown my way and it was because of a Rough Rider… I swear that these assholes were getting on my last nerves! I grab two bottles that were untouched and I decided right then and there that one of these bastards was going to die so I broke both of them and I was about to take out the Rough Rider that threw the chair when all of a sudden the double doors at the entrance of the saloon opened and in stepped the sheriff, Doc Holliday and he looked like he was ready to take everyone down. With a loud and commanding voice, he bellowed, "ALL RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH! NOW WHO STARTED THIS BRAWL!?" All eyes went straight to me, I just looked like a deer in the headlights and then shook my head and dropped the two bottles in my hands and just said, "Well these Rough Riders decided that they wanted to start something, so I obliged them." The sheriff looked at me with disdain, it was like he was staring daggers at me. Just then the Rough Rider who started the whole thing got up from the floor and looked at me, then looked straight at the sheriff. They held their gaze at one another for a couple of minutes and the Rough Rider said," Hey Doc, how's it going for you today?" Doc just looked at him and said, "I see you are back in town eh Teddy? What's this I hear you are claiming to run this town with you and your boys also owning it? Last I checked that honor belongs to the current mayor, Spoiled Rich, and weren't you and your boys supposed to be heading to Appleloosa to help with the cherry picking this year?" Teddy just stood there a little stunned and a little embarrassed because he basically just got schooled and put in his place. Doc Holliday puts his head down and lets out a frustrated sigh and says, "Brutus I expect to come back and see these so called 'Rough Riders' helping you cleaning up and fixing everything. If they refuse send another runner and I will come back down here personally, and I will whip them into shape. Stranger you come back with me, we have some ground rules to cover while you are here." I check myself over and I am walking away with some minor bruises and a bloody nose, then I realize I am missing my cowboy hat. Brutus finds it and grunts to indicate where I can find it, I pick it up and dust it off then put it back on. Doc Holliday clears his throat and says, "While we are still young Stranger." I pick up my step and follow behind as closely as I could to keep up, the sheriff just walks at a slow pace and then looks at me and says, "I know you aren't from around these here parts so that is why I am not being hard on you right now, if you are wondering what this is all about." I just look around and then I notice that the streets are still busy and then I notice that all these townsfolk are pastel colored, this makes me feel as if I am in a cartoon. We finally arrive at the jail and I am surprised to see how furnished it is, there is a desk that has everything including a lamp and there is even a fireplace. The sheriff takes his place behind his desk and once he is settled he looks at me and says, " All right Stranger you have an interesting way of getting noticed regardless of the fact that you have only been in town for about three hours and you already have gotten in the middle of a bar brawl. So, tell me why I shouldn't send you on your way to someplace else?" I sit there and contemplate the question to its fullest extent and after a few minutes in which I get looks from Doc Holliday ranging from cocked eyebrows to a scowl. I then let out a sigh and say, "Well as you have already pointed out, I am new to this land called Equestria. I have no idea how to distinguish mares from stallions, colts from fillies. All I do know is that I was sitting in a bar enjoying what I thought was whiskey, but it tasted as if distilled from apples and then that Teddy pony starts in on me for allegedly sitting in his spot. Also, I had to check my shotgun and revolver in with Brutus, which means I have to go back and retrieve them." I let out a sigh of frustration because that means I must walk back to the saloon and who knows what might happen between here and the saloon. The sheriff chuckles and says, "Sit there and I will be right back." He gets up and walks to a staircase and goes up to the second floor, then comes back down with my shotgun and revolver and places them in front of me. I look at them and up at the sheriff, to which he replies, "Brutus is a smart pony and when he sent that runner, he figured that if he kept these behind the bar at some point they may be used and the last thing this town needs is a bloodbath over a lack of communication. Equestria has survived so much over the many years, and I would rather not see the old ways of bloodshed make a comeback. Ok then Stranger, we are going to lay some ground rules down. You will follow them, or I will personally put you on the next train out of town whether it is to Ponyville or beyond." He really made his point there, but he figured that he needed to strike the iron while the iron was still very hot, and he continued. "First thing is first those weapons, as I assume, they are weapons, will stay here unless the need arises. You can keep the blade because you seem to have a knack with it as I saw some out cold ponies in the saloon, and I think you should be able to defend yourself in some manner. Second, I want you to check in with me every so often like in the morning, afternoon and evening, so if you check in with me three times a day, I will be glad to know that you are still alive and not causing anymore trouble. Third you will not engage Teddy and his so-called gang if they attempt to goad you into another fight, you do, and I swear I will throw you in the cell behind you and let the jail rot on top of you. You stay civil and you can stay in town for as long as you like. Now as far as lodging and all of that you can stay upstairs in the guest bedroom, and you will work for your keep. I suggest you either talk to Brutus or I can set something up for you. Do I make myself clear?" He gave me a hard stare and just kept it up, I just finally said, "I understand Doc, I will do my best." Doc Holliday relaxed a little and said, "Now if you need clothing washed there is a place to wash your clothes but it does cost so I recommend you go and get some work so that way you can start earning your keep." I tip my hat and get up then I head out and start walking towards the saloon as I figured that everything should be cleaned up and ready for the evening, I was just hoping that Brutus would be understanding of my situation as it seemed Doc Holliday was. As soon as I was in front of the saloon double doors, I took a deep breath and headed in, I was amazed because the place looked as if nothing had happened. Brutus is behind the bar wiping down some glasses when I mosey on up to the bar and he gives me a confused look. He then looks at me with his brown eyes and says, "Well didn't think you would be back so soon, what can I do for you before the evening rush?" I look him dead in the eyes and say, "Doc says I need to earn my keep, so how can I do that in this fine establishment without ending up on the next out of town train?" Brutus gives me a smile that puts me off a little bit and says, "Well considering the damage caused and how you handled yourself, I think you would make a good bouncer to ensure that the rabble doesn't cause any problems. I will pay you 50 gold bits a week, you will work except when I tell you and you will not have a drink while on the clock. Otherwise you do your job and I may pay you a bit extra if things are peaceful." I accepted the job and prepared for the evening, my Bowie knife was secured, and I was dressed for the occasion. There was a nagging sensation in the back of my head, I just hoped I hadn't made a mistake.


End file.
